mobit 'yesung'
by yesaclouds
Summary: Di mobit YESUNG akan marah membabi buta kah ketika menghadapi pelanggan yang pecicilan serta kepo?


**CAST : Yesung, Jongjin**

**Disclaimer : semua milik tuhan **

**By : yesa a.k.a mees **

**Warning : ketika selesai baca fanfic ini sebagian readers mungkin akan 'CENGO' akibat ketidakjelasan cerita, JANGAN DIBACA agar tidak menyipitkan mata dan meredupkan batin.**

Ahhhhhh akhirnya bisa mengunjungi mobit, yaaaaaaapp cafe terbaru yesung, setelah sekian lama aku nabung untuk pergi ke korea, penelusuri gang dilaksanakan karena itu akses jalannya, jantung berdetak kencang apa yang harus aku lakukan bila bertemu dengan idola yang menjadikan inspirasi bertahun tahun dikehidupan?

Pintu ku buka dan dilihat begitu nyaman dan segar, dengan buta bahasa korea namun tetap semangat kucoba memesan makanan sambil melirik sana sini untuk mengetahui dimana sosok yang di cari.

Salah satu pelayan disana menyambut dengan ramah "annyong 4$#&^!)(*&)" aku tercengan karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa " coffe" gerakan meminum dilakukan agar dia mengerti, lelaki muda itu tersenyum dan mempersilahan duduk, ahh sepertinya aku tahu dia,, eummm yakkkkk dia jongjin, uwahhhhh cakep bangettt, apalagi kakaknya yaaa?! Pikiranku pendek bukan? Hahahaha tak apa ini kan fanfic saya ^0^

Tapiiiii dimana yesung? Kok gak kelatan batang idungnya? Sesuai dengan informasi yang di dapat dari seseorang nan jauh di dunia sana (?) dia ada disini... ku cemberut memikirkannya ''apa salah informasi ya?"

''ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang pria bersuara serak setengah baya memegang sapu mengangetkan,

"haah?'' kulihat dari ujung kaki sampai bagian yang tidak terlihat oleh orang lain (?) ,secepat geledek mebahana ku gelengkan kepala 'tapi itu dia' cubitan dipipi sangat sakit . ini nyata buka fanfic kan?' *readers bayangkan ya kalo ini nyata setidaknya itu membuat author senang kekekekeke* ''halooooo'' sapanya bingung melihat tingkah pecicilan pembelinya ini

"yesung? Ahhhh maksud saya yesung oppa?''

''Iya''dengan muka innocentnya ia tesenyum ,laaaaaa kok bisa bahasa indonesia? dengan mulut ternganga dan mata melotot aku kembali kepo

'' yesung member super junior?''

"iya"

"yesung member KRY?"

"Iyaa" mencoba membersihan lantai dimana aku duduk

"yesung member super junior happy?" kini dia terlihat mulai mebuka mulutnya yang sangatttttt sexy itu LOL

"yakkkkkkkkkk ini aku yesung super junior kakaknya jongjin ,appanya ddakoma brother, cukup?"

"belummmmmm?" setengan berteriak membuat pengunjung lain melihat kerah kami

''yesung yang lahir 24 agustus 1984?" mulai menarik nafas seolah menahan kesabarannya

" samuhun neng geulis ..'' wowwww bikin aku mati mendadak

"kok bisa bahasa indonesia?" nyawa seolah melayang

" waktu ss4 ada fans ina yang ngasih kamus bahasa indonesia'' katanya simple

"apaaaaa? Terus bahasa sunda?''

"aku ngasal aja,emang tadi bahasa sunda ya? Dan ada artinya? Mulai memegang philtrumn pelanggan lain (?)

"%&&&^%$##'' nafas tercengang , ok 1, 2, 3 siap PINGSAN

"nyantai,, gw bisa bahasa sunda dapet kamusnya waktu smtown'' gw rasa itu yang kasih ELF tukang photo copyan (?) niat banget ngasih kamus,

" opppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" nangis kejer

'' wa wa wahhh, kenapa?" oppa kebingungan takut disangka ngapa-ngapain aku, *pengen dong diapain langsung disantet clouds*

"ada apa ini?'' ibu cantik walapun sudah tua menghampiri

"gwenchana?" dia melirik yesung sinis

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala bertanda aku kenapa-napa!

"ini kopinya ,silahkan dinikmati,," pelayan tadi yang mirip jongjin berdiri disampingku.

ada apa innnnniiiiiiiii? Nafas ilang,, itu ibu cantik didepan emaknya yesung ? Terus cowo dipinggir kanan itu jongjin? Disamping kiri yesung? Qoq mereka bisa bahasa indonesia WAAAAA DAEBAK berharap nafas bener2 gak lenyap di mobit,

''oppppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, mereka semua bisa bahasa indonesia?''

''iya'' jawaban padat namun kurang jelas

''iya kami semua bisa bahasa indonesia'' ibu mertua membuka suara

''kami?'' babo banget nih si aku tetep gak ngerti

''keluarga kami," jelas jongjin

''member lain juga'' kata yesung sambil menenggak sesuatu, ehh sesuatu itukan ' COFFE-kuuuuuuuu' *iklan mode on*

''member suju?"

"iya, setelah aku dapat 2 kamus itu terus di photo copy dan dibagikan ke member lainnya"

"photo copy?" darah berhenti mengalir

"yup dan bang kadir berencana mengajarkannya ke anak sm lainnya?"

"leeteuk?''

''nae'' menghabiskan seluruh ayam ku(?)

''kamu penggemar hyung ku ya?''

''iiyaaa ,aku penggemar berat kepala besar sampai-sampai seisi kepala seolah pecah''

''Wae?'' calon ibu mertua bingung dan sekaligus membuat yesung menatapku tajam

''karna aku salah memilih bias,, semakin tau keburukan oppa, semakin aku menyukainya'' darah segar mulai mengalir di hidung

''gwenchana'' dengan cekatan jongjin membersihkan darah menggunakan tangan kosong

''oxigen,pallleeee'' pintaku ngasal, jonjin meminta bantuan kepada hyungnya, sementara oma-nya kebingungan

''biarkan saja dia, nanti juga berhenti itu darah, SELOWWW''

'' kyaakkkkk ..darah berhenti ,nafas juga berhenti dan pemakaman di adakan disini pula '' sengaja kubentak sebab tak nyangka bias yg disuka ketusnya tak tertandingi

''tak perlu oxgen, obat atau yang lainnya yang dapat menghentikan darahmu'' kini aku dan yesung saling menatap 'duarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrr'' geledek seolah jeoulus melihat kami

''teyusssss?'' tanya jongjin

''sini aku peluhk'' ' drttttttttttttttttttt' kini kilat menyambar ke pinggir jendela dekat yesung

''stopppppppppp opaaaaa, lebih baik aku pingsan saja''

''wae?'' calon mertua yang sejak tadi bungkam kini menyumbangkan pertanyaan

''aku takut berubah menjadi iblis yang tidak bisa lepas dari pelukannya'' seisi mobit tertawa termasuk pelanggan lain , seriusan ini buat aku bingung, jadi semua mendengarkan pembicaraan kami?!

''oia perlu kamu ketahui , kami meng-photo copy kamus bahasa indonesia dan sunda kepada penggunjung mobit'' yesung mulai memelukku *dipasung clouds* pandangan menjadi warna pelangi dan Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengungkapkan kata-kata yang mungkin mengagetkan untuk semuanya

''oppa, aku mengajakmuu'' ku gantungkan pembicaraan karna harus menyakini perasaan untuk mngatakannya,

''photo bareng?''

''bukan''

''jalan-jalan''

''pengennnn,, tapi bukan itu''

''nikah ,maksudmu?''

''itu sih takdir kita, tapi bukan ituuu''

''maen petasan'' jongjin ikut-ikutan, dijawab dengan mengeluarkan kedua bola mataku (?)

''wamil?'' oma menduga-duga dan cengiran kuda adalah jawabannya

'' aaaaaaa, aku tau'''

''mwo?'' aku tanya balik

''octopus dance'' oppa terlihat genit

''bukannnn,,, itu hanya ability yang memalukan'' ehhhh keceplosan

'' terus apaaaa?'' mulai tak sabar

''ikut aku ke tanah sunda yuuu'' 'duarrrrrrr grtttttttttttttt'' petir dan kilat duel bebarengan menghampiri.

''oke semuanya yang mendapatkan struk pembelian di mobit sebanyak 200 keping akan diundi untuk berlibur ke tanah sunda'' yesung berdiri dari tempat duduk dan memberikan pengumuman kepada pelanggan yang ada disitu

''dan oma, gimana kalo kita buka cabang mobit di indonesia?'' yesung membara

''setujuuuuuuuu'' jawab jongjin penuh keceriaan

''omaaaaaaa'' tanya yesung, aku mulai membujuknya dengan puppy eyes dan memegang tangan calon mertua

'' tancap gasssssss'' seru ibu cantik nan eksis ituuu

-end-

Akhirnya selesai juga *duet octopus dance *, bagaimana readres * OTL* bisa diterima oleh hati nurani ? mohon review-nya yaaa . gomawo ^^


End file.
